Marry Me
by Chaerinnie
Summary: "Forever can never be long enough for me, feel like I've had long enough with you," Edward sang. High school loves never last, but this one did. Demi/Edward. AU. AH. Fluffy.


**This is actually one of my favorite pairings to write and I'll most likely have more stories with this pair. So please R&R which would mean so much to me. Thanks, flame me if you want to. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Demi's POV<strong>

_Love… What is love?_

_Love is to love someone for who they are, _

_Who they were, and who they will be._

_-Chris Moore_

* * *

><p>I searched the halls of Forks' High School feverishly for my boyfriend of one year, Edward Cullen, but I just couldn't seem to find him.<p>

The hallways were practically empty, with the exception of a few students. There was a talent show happening in a very short while and I presume most of the students were in the school's auditorium already.

I spotted a small group of students standing by a drinking water fountain and turned to them.

"Hey, by chance have any of you guys seen Edward Cullen around here?"I asked politely.

It was quite amusing to watch how their eyebrows scrunched together as they seemed to be recalling their memories. In sync, they shook their heads, no.

"No, I haven't, sorry."

"Oh, that's fine, thanks for your help anyway."

They gave me a small smile and nod.

I was getting nervous now, I tried calling his phone, but it only went to voicemail so tried calling Edward's sisters, Alice and Rosalie, but they didn't answer which just helped in making me even more nervous. What if something had happened to one of them? What if they were hurt?

Panicked, I dialed his brother, Emmett, but again, there was no answer. I finally decided to call Jasper.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"C'mon Jasper, pick up," I chanted to myself.

_Ri-_

"Hello?" came Jasper's calming voice into the receiver.

"Jasper!" I was so relieved, I practically shouted his name.

"Demi? You okay?" I could have sworn I heard a hit of amusement in his tone, but quickly diminished the thought; Jasper was strange like that.

"Yeah, _I'm_ fine, but have you seen Edward or the others? I've been trying to call them, but they're not answering their phones, it's really making me nervous."

"Well," he started. "Last time I checked they were all going to the talent show. I'm on my way there now and Alice and Rose are still at home, you know how they are. And Emmett is most likely where Rose is so…"

"And Edward? Do you know specifically where he is right now?" I asked nervously, but a bit relieved because everyone else was okay.

"He should probably be in school now…"

"Okay, thanks Jazz, I'll see you later!"

"Yeah, bye Dems."

I hung up my phone and continued searching for him around the halls. I decided that if he wasn't here then I'll start looking in the auditorium and then the car park.

I asked a couple other students if they had seen him as I passed, but the answers were all something like "No", "Nope" and I even got one that said, "Who is that?"

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair as I made my way to the auditorium. At the door to the entrance stood a boy who, when he saw me coming, ducked into the room. Weird, but this was Forks after all.

I made my way up to the door and pushed it open to find all eyes on me. Unconsciously, I let the door close behind me as I took in all the staring faces. I could feel a blush creep to my cheeks and crossed my arms in front of me, suddenly feeling very self-conscious with all the staring.

At least everyone was smiling broadly, for what? I had absolutely no idea.

I gulped and cleared my throat, an action that made some people laugh.

"Demi?"

My head snapped to the right at the sound of my name. Rose.

She made her way to me and pulled me into a hug, a grin on her face that told me that I was being left out of something.

"What are you doing here, Rose? Jasper said you were still at home."

She laughed and pointed to my left where there stood Alice, Emmett and Jasper. They too, like Rose, were grinning like idiots.

"What's going on?" I inquired, turning back to Rosalie.

Instead of answering, she took my hand in hers and pulled me towards the stage.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

I tried to break her grasp, but she was strong, despite her supermodel appearance.

"Rosalie," I whispered to her pleadingly. "You're drawing attention to us."

We were now on top the stage where there was a chair.

Rose pulled me into another hug, whispering in my ear, "Calm down, deep breaths." There was a silence as I did as she said. "I've only got two brothers; take care of this one for me."

I nodded to her, though I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Obviously, she was talking about Edward, but her words didn't quite add up.

She pulled back and gently maneuvered me onto the chair before making her way off the stage.

"Rose!" I called going after her, there was no way she was leaving me here.

Then suddenly, a hand grabbed my own from behind, stopping me. Turning around, I saw that the person who grabbed my hand was none other than Edward.

I lunged for him, throwing my arms around his neck. With Edward, I didn't care who saw, I was just glad that he was safe and sound.

He laughed, no doubt at my reaction, and brought his head down to capture his lips with mine in a kiss. It was short, but sweet.

"I love you, Demi," he said, his voice filled with happiness.

"I love you, too, Edward, but what's this all about?"

"You'll see." He gave my cheek a kiss. "Why don't you take a seat, I wrote a song for you."

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I nodded and took a seat. "Thank you," I mouthed to him and he nodded, smiling brilliantly. I didn't care if the song was bad; I knew I would love it no matter what just because Edward took his time to do something like this for me.

Edward took a seat on a piano bench where a microphone was already set up.

He cleared his throat. "This one's for my girl." He winked at me and started playing.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me  
>Feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do," <em>he sang in his velvety voice, hitting everything perfectly.

"_Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry Me"_

As he sung those two words, I felt my heart stop. I covered my mouth to stifle a sob the threatened to escape me.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

I knew how I felt for him. Every day I just seemed to love him more and more. We had told each other that we loved the other before, but this feeling of complete bliss was so much stronger than anything I had even felt.

"_Today and every day  
>Marry Me<br>If I ever get the nerve to say  
>Hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm"<em>

I could feel more tears escape me as I caught his emerald green eyes then. His eyes, too were filled with tears. And right then, I knew that I wouldn't love anyone as much as I loved him. Ever.

"_Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love  
>And you're beautiful<br>Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown her my way<br>Marry me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<em>

Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side  
>I promise to<br>Sing to you  
>When all the music dies<p>

And marry me  
>Today and everyday<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Marry me<br>Mm-hmm"

The song drew to an end, but my tears didn't.

The audience gave Edward a well-deserved round of applause and would have, too, if I wasn't so shocked.

Edward nervously made his way over to me and pulled me out of my seat. He watched me intently as he stood before me, before going down on one knee. He pulled a small square box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring.

I gasped at its beauty. It was simple. A silver wedding band with two lines of tiny silver diamonds going all the way around it. Edward knew me too well.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato, from the first moment I laid my eyes on you I knew that you were the one for me. You bring out that side of me that no one else can. When you're not with me, I feel like part of me is missing and I just want to find you and hold you and never let go. I promise to never hurt you intentionally and to cherish you always, for as long as I'll live, Demi, I promise.

"I have loved you from the beginning, I love you now and I will always love you. I know that one lifetime can never be enough, _no_ amount of time with you will be enough, but we'll start with forever. So Demetria Devonne Lovato, my Demi, will you marry me?"

I already knew that I was going to say yes and as much as I wanted to joke with him and reject him, I knew this was serious.

"Edward," I choked out. "Do you even have to ask? Yes, yes, a thousand times YES!"

His smile was blinding as he slid the ring onto my ring finger of my left hand and stood up, pulling me to him again and kissing me passionately as everyone else cheered. I was so caught up in Edward that I hardly noticed anything while we were together.

We pulled back, both of us breathing heavily. I leaned forward again to peck his lips, but we were separated by a grossed out Emmett.

"Knock it off you guys, we're going to celebrate."

Edward pulled me back to him again, kissing me deeper than before.

"Guys!" Emmett whined. "Break it up!"

"Later, Em," Edward mumbled against my lips.

I laughed and finally pulled back after Emmett left to sulk somewhere.

"Did I mention how much I loved you?" I asked Edward.

He pretended to think, a cute look on his gorgeous face. "Once or twice… why?"

I glared at him playfully as we held each other, slowly dancing to no music. "Because I do. I love you, I love you and I _love_ you."

He rested his forehead on mine. "I love you, too, gorgeous girl. So much."

"For forever?" I inquired.

"For forever," he confirmed and I knew that he meant it; I did, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song that Edward sang is "Marry Me" by Train, you could go YouTube it if you want. Please R&R.**


End file.
